poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Zygarde Rises up
This is the scene where Zygarde appears in the middle of the epic final battle goes in War of the Apocalypse. Twilight Sparkle: It's no use, he's too powerful. Dark G-Merl: (Laughs) It will be over soon. Then the world will be destroyed. Sora: We can't give up! (Sora charges to attack Dark G-Merl) (Cut back to many Legendary Pokemon fighting each other) Matt Ishida: We're going to figure out a way to stop that epic Legendary Pokemon battle and right away. Kraang Subprime: You're not going anywhere Digi-Porks! Tai Kamiya: Stop callin' us that! We're DigiDestined, not Digi-Porks! Shego: Stay right there. Sakuyamon: Leave them alone! (Sakuyamon hits Shego with her staff) Max Taylor: Time to go! (The heroes runs to find the Pokemon Dark Generator) Tino Tonitini: Watch out! (Kyurem fires Ice Beam but Shiny Rayquaza fires Dragon Pulse on the attack saving the heroes) Twilight Sparkle: Go, go! (They continue running) Carver Descartes: Aw man! They're gaining on us! Serena: We've got to hide! (Then heroes find a destroyed car and they hide as a shelter) ' Ash Ketchum:' I think we should be safe in here. (Then a car was lifted it was Moltres and throws the wrecked car away in the distances and ready to attack the heroes) Emerl: '''Eat this! (Emerl fires a smoke making Moltres blind as the smoke clear the heroes escape then Lugia shows up and fires Aeroblast but Moltres fires flamethrower to block it) (Back to many Legendary Pokemon fighting each other) '''Mordecai: What do we do now? Skips: If we don't stop this fight! We're all gonna die! Yoshi: We got to get to that machine and shut it down! (Palkia fires Power Gem to take down the Regi Trio but they counter the attack with their hyper beam attack) Tino Tonitini: Let's get going! Dr. Drakken: Not so fast, heroes! Mordecai: Look leave us alone! Shut down the generator and get out and never come back! Kim Possible: Now let's fight! (As many heroes, villains and many Legendary Pokemon are continuing fighting. Suddenly a loud roar came from the distances was heard making the heroes, villains and many Legendary Pokemon turned their heads around to see where the roar is coming from) Ash Ketchum: What was that?! Dark G-Merl: I recognize that roar anywhere. (Then they look to see a silhouette serpent Pokemon jumps up from the hill in the horizon and lands on the destructive Tokyo street it was Zygarde in it's 50% form) Shido Itsuka: What is that? Izzy Izumi: It's Zygarde?! Dark G-Merl: Zygarde. (Zygarde lets out a roar and joins the heroes' Legendary Pokemon army) Rigby: Oh, yeah! Zygarde is going to help us out fight those loser Villains! Nighlock: '''Wade, Amy, take out Kraang! '''Deadpool: '''Time to die, Kraang. (suddenly, many of the Koopas and Changelings fell down) '''Queen Chrysalis: '''What is the meaning of this?! '''Emma Frost:(from behind her) You can thank me later. (Cut back to many Legendary Pokemon fighting each other) Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes